Perry
Summary Perry is a NPC in Everyone Wants to Rule the World. A super evil sociopathic sheep, he threatens the life of Walter to become strongest man in the entire world. Appearance It's a sheep, but it's Heaven Ascencion and has Made in Heaven's clocks scattered across his wool, Ultimate Kars' hair and Giorno's outfit. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Perry Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sheep Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B normally. At least 4-B with boosting. Varies, up to 2-A with Hax. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Fusionism (Able to fuse entities into one, able to fuse lifeforms), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has his various personal dimensions), Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation (Able to directly attack souls and can remove it with discs. Able to cut souls and put it inside other people's bodies. Can steal souls and make them his slaves as well as absorb them to further increase his power), Fear Manipulation (Able to induce fear, even on non-sentient beings), Resurrection, Power Nullification (Nullified Walter's abilities), Healing (Able to heal himself and other people), Transformation (Able to transform his own stand, able to transform into dinosaur, vampires, etc), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, One Hit Kill, Plot Manipulation, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Data Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Sleep Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Possession, Non-Physical Interaction, Willpower Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Telekinesis, Radiation Manipulation (Able to shoot UV lasers), Information Manipulation (Able to remove and rewrite info at will), Void Manipulation (Capable of erasing space and objects by sending them to void), Thread Manipulation (Can manipulate and unravel strings that can be controlled remotely), Magnetism Manipulation (Able to control iron), Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Vector Manipulation (Can stop and move objects at will using kinetic energy and vectors), Acid Manipulation (Capable of creating corrosive acid that melts flesh), Statistics Reduction (Can make other people far weaker and much slower), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of creating gravity fields and induce zero gravity within the area), Reality Warping (Capable of overwriting the reality across infinite universes), Reactive Evolution and Power Mimicry (Can view an ability and/or concept and "understand it" while also being able to use it at mastery levels of skill if not greater than the source of said concept), Dream Manipulation (Able to warp one's dreams at will), Fate Manipulation (Capable of dooming any target to have fate to die), Summoning (Capable of summoning various fictional characters, tank turrets, dinosaurs, etc), Acausality (Type 1; Wasn't affected by universal reset), Weather Manipulation (Able to create lightning storms out of nowhere), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8; Reliant on sins and other selves throughout the multiverse), Plant Manipulation (Spread of a lethal mold depending on the range of corpses and level of elevation), Absolute Zero (Able to decrease temperatures to the point of absolute zero), Age Manipulation (Able to reverse and accelerate aging), Life Manipulation (Able to inject life into an object), Durability Negation with many abilities, Illusion Manipulation (Can create illusions with a mist that causes targets to hallucinate), Explosion Manipulation (Capable of turning other people into bombs), Biological Manipulation (Could alter the physical bodies of others by altering specific points in the brain. Capable of creating heads from just a blood. Capable of melting organic matter and even souls), Absorption (Both physically and spiritually. Able to absorb even abilities and friction), Light Manipulation (Able to create flashes of light with light mode and able to create light beams), Matter Manipulation (Capable of manipulating states of matter), Body Puppetry (Able to manipulate specific parts of opponent's body), Memory Manipulation (Capable of erasing memories and has access to other people's memories), Status Effect Inducement, Empathic Manipulation with sins, Enhanced Senses (Has very good hearing, sight and smell. Has multiple and x-ray vision), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of breaking through dimensions), Body Control (Manipulates his own body at cellular level), Attack Reflection (Able to reflect and redirect damage), Blood Manipulation (Able to skyrocket someone's blood pressure, able to increase temperatures of his own blood), Disease Manipulation (Able to create virus that will rot and destroy lifeforms within seconds), Elemental Manipulation (Earth, Sand, Ice, Heat, Air, Fire, Water and Electricity), BFR (Capable of sending others to his personal dimensions or different points of time), Shapeshifting (Capable of shapeshifting out of sand), Intangibility (Type 1, 2 and 3), Duplication (Dividing and Combining submarine units that fire missiles), Homing Attack (Able to lock on into the opponent), Perception Manipulation (Can give people left side ataxia, able to accelerate opponent's senses to the point that their body couldn't keep up), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of using sonars, able to sense life and soul), Time Manipulation (Capable of stopping, erasing, rewinding, reversing and accelerating time), Size Manipulation (Able to increase his own size. Capable of shrinking opponents), Creation (Capable of creating even machinery organically), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing people by sponge merging), Probability Manipulation (Can deflect "misfortune" to other places and attract good fortune), Death Manipulation (Able to induce death by committing suicide), Resistance to (Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paradox Destruction, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Existence Erasure, BFR, Pain Manipulation and Fear Manipulation) Attack Potency: Country level+ normally (Capable of dealing damage to those who can hurt him). Solar System level with boosting (Kept up with Melter, even in his void form, who has the combined power of Word War Hulk and The Sentry). Varies, up to Multiverse level+ with Hax (Capable of rewriting reality across infinite universes) Speed: Massively FTL+, up to Infinite over time (Kept up with Melter. Able to increase his own speed to infinity over time) Lifting Strength: Class M, Class Z with Gravity Manipulation (Able to throw mercury at FTL speeds) Striking Strength: Country Class+ normally. At least Solar System Class with boosting. Durability: Country level+ normally (Can survive this). At least Solar System level with boosting (Kept up with Melter, though he turned to gore once). Stamina: Limitless Range: Varies, up to Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Supergenius. Created an advanced spaceship out of satellites and organic matter. Capable of understanding concepts such as Stands, Parallel Worlds, and Heaven in seconds; knowledgeable on almost every living organism and their limits. Weaknesses: Unknown Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Category:Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Heat Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Plot Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Villains Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Information Users Category:Void Users Category:Thread Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Kinetic Energy Users Category:Vector Users Category:Acid Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fate Users Category:Summoners Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Plant Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Age Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Life Users Category:Illusionists Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Biology Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Memory Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Space Users Category:Body Users Category:Bone Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Blood Users Category:Disease Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Perception Users Category:Time Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Creation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Fear Users Category:VSRPverse